


When and Why?

by GreenWater76



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Gay Bill Cipher, Gay Dipper Pines, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mabel Pines, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Post-Gravity Falls, Smut, Smut#2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWater76/pseuds/GreenWater76
Summary: Dipper Pines finds himself slightly jealous of Mabel, seeing as she has acquired herself a girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest to be exact. He storms off after arguing with her to the place he's been spending a lot of time in recently, the clearing in which Bill still sat. His hand still outreached, waiting for a deal never to come. Dipper came here because he had a gut feeling. Something was going to go wrong. Something absolutely devastating.





	When and Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi. This is my first fanfic on the site and I hope you enjoy it. Any type of response to this is welcomed, as I am not a professor in English, so my grammar or wording might be slightly confusing. I hope you can help me improve by providing criticism and while blatant insults may be posted (by readers, if I have any) they will be ignored. Thank you. Have a great day! Or night.

Dipper ran through the trees, tears forming on the edges of his eyes and his mind racing. What had he just done? He had been jealous at Mabel and her newest lover, Pacifica. He lashed out at her, and because of which she lashed back, cutting him far deeper than he cut her. She was stressed. Pacifica's parents had not taken their daughter's sexuality well. And she had taken it out on him. That's what had stung the most. The lack of concern and the seething rage she seemed to have on her face when she spewed out insults at him. And to top it off, she had slapped him. Not normally. Not soft, or playful. She had backhanded him. So hard it sent him falling onto the dresser on the other side of the room. When he regained his composure though, he had rushed out of the room, taking his sack and rushing off into the woods after bolting out the front door. They were both hurt. Dipper found a tree that was a comfortable width and one he could stare at the statue from and sunk down with his back against it. It was a little far from the statue, but it was hot out and the shade that the trees in front of him provided felt so very good. So calming. So tiring. And so he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
